


They Never Knew

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fem!Kyungsoo, Mating Cycles/In Heat, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: A bad decision leads to more and then some but something good can still come out of it.





	They Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so to clarify, this AU is set in a time where secondary gender (A/B/O) is almost non-existent except to those families who have been keen into keeping theirs, generation after generation.
> 
> I'll probs elaborate this further in the latter parts :P
> 
> This was brought about by nothing, basically. I just decided to start this one day and, yeah.
> 
> Please read the tags to know what you're getting yourself into. If anything makes you uncomfortable, please close the tab and forget about this altogether LOL
> 
> Also i think i write trash so please don't expect much LMAO
> 
> For those who will give this a chance, I hope this evokes good feelings only ^^

It has been a relatively busy day. Kyungsoo has just finished her last task just a few seconds past six in the evening. She stretched, extending her limbs as far as they go, until she heard and felt a couple of her joints popping. She has been hunched in front of her computer the whole day and it hasn't been kind on her back.

 

"Hey, Kyung," said tired lady looked up to Baekhyun leaning over the divider between their desks. "Have you confirmed your attendance to the team building next week?"

 

"Oh," Kyungsoo almost forgot. She was supposed to answer the survey form that was sent a week before but has kept stalling until then. "I really want to pass, though."

 

To be honest, Kyungsoo would really like to join the company event. One, they are going to one of the most lavish resorts by the coast. She wouldn't have dared to go there at here own expense. Second, she's just a few weeks shy on her sixth month in the company and it would look good on her performance evaluation if she goes.

 

However, that weekend is just a few days away from her scheduled… flu. It had started when she was sixteen and since then, for a week every three months, she'll be down with it and would be practically useless. She has her meds but her body won't be up for much activity a few days before it actually hits. Dragging everyone that might get teamed with her is the last thing she wants.

 

Baekhyun rolled her eyes and reached to slap her shoulder. Kyungsoo returned it with a deep scowl. "Don't be such a killjoy, Kyung. This is you first team building and you will miss it?" Baekhyun placed her hand in her chest and sighed exaggeratedly. "A pity. Mr. Kang has been quite fond of these events and he  _ really _ encourages us to join. What's there to lose? Everything is free and all we have to do is show up!"

 

Gnawing at her bottom lip, Kyungsoo was practically sold after her friend mentioned their boss. She knows that it would help her to be regular if she comes. Besides, she could bring her meds in case that her body won't cooperate. It's something that she is willing to compromise with if it means that she gets to keep the job that she has grown to really like.

 

She shooed Baekhyun away with a fond smile on her lips. "Fine. I'll respond to it now."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo has excused herself, mentally berating herself for putting herself in misery. It hasn't been long since they have started their team building activities but her body is already dragging her down. It's a clear day however, she shouldn't be feeling scorching heat feeling like the sun burns her skin that it touches. None of her officemates look remotely as uncomfortable as she is.

 

She was fine that morning, excited even. Hence, the reason why she made her way to the meeting place instead of making up an emergency excuse to bail out. Baekhyun has even pulled her into a deep discussion on where and how they want to get their pictures taken for their IG posts.

 

The day has started great until the bus has started filling up. Humidity seems to have gotten magnetized on her skin, making her feel all sticky and hot. The blowers were giving chilled air and Baekhyun was more than happy to let her have both trained on her.

 

Kyungsoo brushed it off though, excitement still buzzing in her veins. She fell asleep around half an hour into the travel and woke up just in time for them to alight. Feeling a bit better, she didn't say anything to her friend when the other asked if she was fine. Baekhyun asked two more times and only budged when Kyungsoo pointed out that they were the last ones left inside the bus.

 

But she only felt worse and there she is, walking back to her shared room with Baekhyun to soak in some air conditioned air. She's very tempted to remove her sheer cover-up that felt like gluing itself on her skin but kept off of it since her swimwear was a bit too revealing for her taste and besides, it's only a few more meters until she reaches their room.

 

She should know when to stop humoring Baekhyun.

 

Feeling a bit hazy and focus tunneling on getting relief from cold air, Kyungsoo turned blindly on the corner that would lead her to the corridor to her room. And her shit luck even brought her to bump into someone quite strongly.

 

However, she didn't fall on her butt but pulled into a secured embrace. The hold around her was quite tight that it doesn't make sense that she's feeling lighter. Clarity started to return to her bit by bit and her brain supplied that alarm bells should already be blaring inside her head because someone is still invading her personal space, holding her even, but she doesn't even care.

 

A ragged breath on her forehead made her look up to its source.

 

Tan, sun-kissed skin, sharp jawline, straight nose and unreadable, glazed eyes greeted her. A familiar face but she couldn't quite remember a name. He's an officemate (thank goodness it wasn't some total creepy stranger) and one of the good looking ones (Baekhyun commented when they all did a quick introduction). His arms are still around Kyungsoo but for some reason, she wasn't bothered. She's even feeling more comfortable as seconds pass.

 

A light breeze blew around them and the mouthwatering aroma of a freshly served hot chocolate wafted to Kyungsoo's nose. She loves chocolate and it's almost an automatic response for her to get pulled in.

 

Another hitched breathing brought her back to her senses and Kyungsoo realized she has leaned too close for comfort into her officemate's personal space. She has her nose planted right on the column of sun-kissed neck. The smell of chocolate flared even more and it's coming right under her nose.

 

It's hypnotizing.

 

Kyungsoo could almost taste the smooth sweetness on her tongue and she's not one to pass in anything chocolate. Logic trampled and forgotten, she stuck her tongue out and moaned at skin contact. It's exquisite chocolate right there and she can't help but get greedy and want  _ more. _

 

She got a groan in response and an even tighter embrace. "You smell like peaches, Kyungsoo," the words were mumbled on her temple, followed by a deep whiff. "Fucking delicious."

 

Leaning back, Kyungsoo caught his eyes again, this time, the hunger is as clear as the sky. She likes it, the feeling that she knows he wants her. Her arms hooked themselves around his broad and bare shoulders making his eyes blaze with desire.

 

"I didn't catch your name," she spewed the first thing on top of her head. It wasn't anywhere near her agenda but what matters is it didn't make any difference with the heavy tension around them.

 

_ He _ smirked and faced a little bit to the right and placed a light kiss and a bite on the accessible skin. Kyungsoo felt shivers stem from the bite and spread throughout her body. "Kim Jongin from admin."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes zeroed in on the plump lips molding around his words and they look delectable. She wants,  _ needs _ , a taste.

 

She didn't realize she was closing in until a finger was pressed on her lips, bursting the haze from Kyungsoo's mind. Before mortification kicked in, Jongin ran his thumb along her lips, eyes darkening even more. "I'd rather continue this somewhere private," he lightly parted her lips and the heady scent of chocolate is tangible on Kyungsoo's tongue. She braved a flick around the invading finger and let out another moan.

 

She's losing herself on this chocolate-flavored man.

 

Jongin let out a low growl and pulled away except the firm grip he has around Kyungsoo's right hand. "I'll take that as a yes," and he's pulling them down the hallway until they reached a door that clicked open as Jongin tapped the keycard.

 

They almost stumbled inside as Kyungsoo felt weak from the even more potent smell of chocolate inside the room. She caught herself though, latching on the available space on Jongin that she could get her hands on.

 

The world seemed to have spun too quickly and she's pressed on the wall with the chocolate aroma wrapping around her person. Jongin tipped her chin back and dove down.

 

Kyungsoo can finally attest to Jongin being a life-size chocolate man.

 

The kiss turned from steamy to passionate in mere seconds. Jongin seems eager to taste more of Kyungsoo as well as he led the kiss and devoured her like a starving man. She wouldn't even dream of stopping him as his sweetness bled through the kisses and Kyungsoo could never get enough.

 

Too busy to care, Kyungsoo was kinda forced to when she landed on a soft surface, most likely the bed, feeling the sheets on every line of her body. Somewhere along her trance, Jongin has managed to rid them both of their clothes and now, he's looking at Kyungsoo like he's in front of a feast.

 

The space between them is leaving a bitter taste in Kyungsoo's mouth and she's having none of that. She hooked her feet at the back of Jongin's thighs and tried to push him down on her.

 

It did the bare minimum to nudge the other but Jongin got her message and gave her another smirk before getting on the bed, finally, and slowly moved to hover above her. Something brushed on Kyungsoo's thighs and her eyes shifted, curious as to what brought the tingling sensation.

 

A swell of pride and satisfaction awashed her seeing Jongin's cock, all erect and aroused. She did that.

 

He hummed and got her attention back. "Liking what you see, huh?"

 

Kyungsoo tried to reply but her throat protested a little. She tried again and almost didn't recognize her own voice. She sounded different but it had her desired reaction from Jongin. "I'm not liking what you're not doing about it."

 

Her lips were busy in a blink and every part of her ached to feel Jongin. She opened her legs more and crossed her ankles on the small of his back, pulling him even closer to her. That wasn't enough though and so she tightened her legs around his waist until their crotches made contact, dragging out a blissed mewl from them.

 

The  _ need _ for more friction was instantaneous. Their hips moved on instinct and Kyungsoo’s expressive breathy groans had Jongin pressing his hips with more force. The feel of his arousal brushing in between Kyungsoo’s wet lips has pushed Kyungsoo off the edge, convulsing from the assault of pleasure and all boneless.

 

Jongin kissed her through her orgasm, his lips barely coaxing anything from her lust-clouded trance. Little by little, Kyungsoo started to respond, head cleared from the mind-blowing orgasm but her  _ thirst _ wasn’t anywhere near quenched. She bucked her hips up not long after causing an amused chuckled coming out of Jongin’s lips.

 

“Ready to go again?” he asked against the swell of Kyungsoo’s chest. Two, three more kisses were dropped and then he’s running his tongue across one of her nipples. Kyungsoo has lost her thoughts to another moan as her sensitive nubs got caressed and sucked on. All she could do was lay back and revel on the feel of the hands and lips on her.

 

Jongin sure took his time, relishing the sweet, sweet peach he tastes on Kyungsoo’s skin. The more he tastes her, the more he holds her, the sweeter she gets and pulling him all the more. Before he got totally lost in his senses, he sought for her lips again and claimed them in a deep kiss.

 

However, he pulled back, albeit reluctantly when he felt a palm on his chest. He was rewarded with the beautifully wrecked look of the woman underneath him, her closed eyes slowly opening and meeting his. His lips curled up into a smirk as they eyes looking back at his reflect the gnawing hunger from inside of him.

 

“Can I ride you?” she asked in a soft voice as she cupped Jongin’s left check tenderly. It was an endearing gesture for such a  _ request _ .

 

Jongin caught the hand on his cheek to ground her as he rolled them both until Kyungsoo is perched on top of him, her bright eyes looking quite shaken. She’s cute and he couldn’t help himself from planting another kiss on her plump lips. “I’m all yours, gorgeous.”

 

Kyungsoo beamed and Jongin is meeting her halfway for another kiss. There really wasn’t any urgency as they moved their lips languidly, taking turns into exploring the other’s mouth. Jongin let his hands move freely then, feeling her smooth shoulders down to her arms, across her soft back until they ended up on her full asscheeks, giving them both a firm squeeze.

 

“Hmm, more,” she murmured into their kiss and Jongin gladly obliged. He earned a gasp as he slowly parted them and let his forefinger dip down to her wetness. Tentatively, he ran his finger along the slit a few times before prodding and finding her entrance. Kyungsoo clutched onto his shoulders and pushed her upper body up that drove Jongin’s finger inside her easily.

 

The burning swell of pride inside Jongin’s body urged him to coax more reaction from the lady on top of him and so he pulled his finger out only to get another one to join as he thrusted back into her heat. “J-Jongin, d-do that again, please,” Kyungsoo breathlessly pleaded as she tried to move her hips to get his fingers hit the same spot that made her see stars.

 

Jongin hummed. “Like this?” he teasingly wiggled his slick fingers, purposely avoiding where Kyungsoo wants them to be. A few more seconds and she’s whimpering, desperate. “Please, Jongin. Please.”

 

“What do you want, baby?”

 

Kyungsoo lifted her hips and Jongin’s fingers slipped out. He let out a confused huff that turned into a lowly growled  _ fuck, baby _ as she reached in between his legs and gave his member a few pumps before sinking down on it without a hitch. They were both panting breathlessly, Jongin on his back and Kyungsoo perched on top of his hips and on his cock. He opened his eyes that he has unconsciously closed and witnessed another version of her beauty.

 

The muted glow of the sun that was filtered by the curtains seems to have formed a halo around Kyungsoo and she’s just… ethereal. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

A soft smile graced Kyungsoo’s lips, her hands slid down to his chest and her fingers rolled over his nipples. “Thank you,” she mumbled as she leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose, actually distracting him from her starting to rock her hips. The moans coaxed out by the delicious friction between them were muffled as their lips met in another kiss, quite messy as they both tried to find a good rhythm despite their carnal desires trying to take over their senses.

 

Kyungsoo leaned back for air, both of her hands splayed on Jongin’s chest. Her hips kept rocking as if on automatic as she tries to reach something within her that drives her for more more and  _ more. _ Jongin followed soon after, latching onto one of her nipples and relished at the sultry sounds she makes with every swipe of his tongue all over the perked nub.

 

“J-Jongin, I’m close,” Kyungsoo stuttered out as she hooked her arms around his neck to anchor herself, not wanting to lose the build up of  _ something _ within her. Their eyes met and that split second has Kyungsoo shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. Warm arms wrapped around her and whispered  _ you did well, baby _ accompanied her as she got down from her high.

 

A random thought of biting the sun-kissed neck that’s bared for her is too potent and the next thing she knew, her teeth is clamped around a path of skin. Jongin tastes like chocolate and she can’t help but want more and more of his taste, licking slowly wherever she could reach.

 

It seemed like the feeling was mutual with Jongin taking a bite on her shoulder, the minute pain was overshadowed instantly with another wave of the addicting chocolate that is all Jongin.

 

She whined softly as their hips came to a stop and Jongin filled her up with a low grunt of her name. “So good,” she breathed against his neck where she’s unknowingly burrowed her face into, feeling a little too full. “You smell so good,” she added as she ran her nose along the side of his neck. Jongin simply hummed in reply as he slowly laid on his back with Kyungsoo still on top of him, both letting sleep overcome them to lull the influx of feelings they just battled out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo woke up to light touches running down her back. She tilted her head to the side sleepily, heard a fond chuckle before something soft and plush and smells like chocolate pressed against her lips. A second later, she realized she’s being kissed and her body only moved to respond. It wasn’t really a heavy make out, just lips molding around each other with some tongue to tease.

 

Kyungsoo felt like melting.

 

She was only able to reorient herself when she’s placed on her back and she has finally opened her eyes as her lips were freed. A face that she wasn’t used to came into her line of vision but she can’t say that she minded. Jongin brought a hand up to cup her cheek as his warm eyes met hers. “Hey.”

 

Jongin is on his side, head propped up on his hand and still very much naked. Memories from earlier came back to Kyungsoo almost instantly and even though a little voice in her head is telling her that something isn’t right, she chose to trust her gut feel and bask in the feelings that Jongin has stirred up in her. “Hey,” she responded a little too late but still got a smile on Jongin’s lips.

 

“Do you feel better now? You weren’t looking so when I bumped into you,” he quizzed as he pushed some stray hairs away from Kyungsoo’s face.

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Just feeling a little tired, maybe?” her limbs feel heavy but nothing too bothersome. Even the heat that has almost cooked her has subsided. She has never felt better around the same time from her previous pre-fever episodes.

 

Jongin’s eyes are on her again and his gaze is kind of activating the buzz under Kyungsoo’s skin. She feels like hiding but at the same time, she wants the feeling of having his eyes on every part of her. “Your roommate actually came by a couple of minutes ago.”

 

_ Of course _ , “Baekhyun?”

 

“Yeah. I’m not sure what to tell her so I asked her if she wouldn’t mind changing rooms with me.”

 

“And?”

 

“Well, she asked who my roommate is, well, was. I said Chanyeol and she asked me if she can get her things.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed at that. “You let her in the room?”

 

He nodded, albeit looking confused. “Is there a problem with that? I’m sorry. I don’t think she would appreciate it if I touched her things…”

 

She pinched his lips together, something ugly is rearing inside her chest. She is really bothered by one detail and she can’t push it down. ”You let her in without wearing anything?”

 

“Oh,” Jongin sighed and dropped a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. It left tingles, much to Kyungsoo’s joy. “I put on a robe, don’t worry.”

 

“Good,” Kyungsoo remarked and just followed with what her body wants to do, burying her face on the firm chest of the man beside her. He still smells the same as the heavenly chocolate that she remembers. “It felt  _ wrong _ .”

 

She stuck her tongue out and flicked the wet muscle around the dark nub she could reach, keening when she heard the gasp that Jongin made. The flood of thick sweetness invaded her mouth and it’s all Kyungsoo could ever think of.

 

A hand was on her side and sliding down to her thighs. The same hand pulled her closer and lifted up her calf effectively lining up their bare crotches. Jongin’s arousal was heavy between their bodies and she could feel herself getting ready to take him back inside of her. A flare of desire shot up Kyungsoo’s spine and she’s uncharacteristically whining Jongin’s name, begging. “Jongin, please.”

 

In one swift thrust, Kyungsoo threw her head back as their bodies clicked into place. Jongin pulled her back for a kiss and then started to snap his hips to and fro. “Kyungsoo, you’re driving me crazy, fuck!” he said through gritted teeth at Kyungsoo’s whispered request for him to go  _ faster _ and  _ harder _ . He obliged, holding tight onto her hips and pistoned in and out of her tight heat that made the bed squeak in protest.

 

Kyungsoo came apart not too long, blissed out and content as she let the beautiful man inside her reach his own peak. “ _ Mine _ ,” Jongin drawled as found the same spot he has bitten and marked it for the second time.

 

After a couple of breaths, he tried to pull out only to get a pained whimper from Kyungsoo. Post-coital haze was cleared and Jongin was alert but all he saw in Kyungsoo’s face was calm content and happiness when she opened her big, bright eyes. “I’m sleepy again,” she confessed shyly, her lips pouting slightly. “Can you hug me?”

 

Jongin rearranged them again, slowly and carefully, until Kyungsoo’s perched on him once more. Her eyes closed as he leaned closer for another forehead kiss. “Sleep, babe.”

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo then snuggled as close as she could and is out like a light in moments.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? reactions? :P


End file.
